The Old Kingdom
='Kruziik Junaar Do Liz'= :"The Old Kindom, scarce in books, faded from history, fatherland of mystery." An ancient kingdom in the far north, built by our pony forefathers in the pre-discordian era. Information on the area is limited to even the princesses Luna and Celestia. 'History' Founding Prospering Dark Ages Rebuilding Fall of the Kingdom This part will take a while. Just bear with me. 'Location' .]] Far north, beyond the Crystal Empire, the ruins of the Ancient Kingdom of Ice can be found Far off in the Frozen North, the uninhabited ruins have long since their fall frozen over. The Temple, in the center of the kingdom, is now the tallest ice stalagmite in Equestria. It can be a good location for adventurers or historians to travel. Though be sure to not travel alone, given that the wilderness there isn't the friendliest. 'Culture' The culture of the ancient ponies was similar to our culture in some ways, though other things are far from our current way of life. Social Status :The social ladder of the ancient community was a very black and white one with little social-mobility. Typically, if you were born in a lower caste, you'd stay there. Language :The language of the ancients is known as Draconic or in their language, Dovah Zuul, was inherited from the dragons. :When the priests were granted their power from the three kings, they all became part dragon, giving them the ability to use a Dovah Shout, a powerful form of magic using three words of power. If a civilian were to try this, it would do nothing but get them in trouble with the guards. Work :There were a set number of jobs that one was normally born into. Each one played a significant role in society and had their own caste. :A pony was normally born into their family's business, if your father was a blacksmith, you would most likely become a blacksmith. Child Labor :Yes, child labor existed. Children, normally starting at age eight, usually lower in the caste, would normally work as well to help their family get by. Though this was not a terrible thing, the children were still treated as children and lived nicely. Religion :The ponies of the civilization worshiped their three Dragon Kings and the eight Draconic Priests. The three kings were in fact, dragons, and the priests were ponies granted the power of the dragons. Crime and Punishment :There was little crime in this society, normally any problems were external such as travelling bandits. They punished the criminal based on the crime and the verdict of the high dragon priest. The following are what could happen; *'The Iron Mare': An iron table they strapped you too, and force fed you sour cabbage *'The Stocks': Just a wooden thing they'd lock you into, and put you on public display to be laughed at *'The Pears of Anguish': If a pony was angered by the one in the stocks, they could throw mushy pears at them Feel free to add some as well, remember keep it TP appropriate and make it humorous Category:Equestria Category:Locations Category:The Old Kingdom Locations Category:Adventure Sites